A Book's Cover
by ronko45
Summary: Teddiursa has left his trainer in an attempt to prove that cute Pokemon are able to become strong, and on his way, he meets up with two other Pokemon, who seem to want the same thing he does. T for some blood. AshMisty pairing.
1. Chapter 1

This story came to me randomly one day when I was thinking of some Pokémon, and I thought, how cool if they rebelled for always being treated as if they were helpless! Then, add in them being cute, an instigator(s), and you have yourself a story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!

A Book's Cover

-X

Misty walked back to the Cerulean Gym with her egg in her hand, after the training session she had with her Pokémon. She always took the egg with her wherever she went because she knew that love and care for the egg would cause it to hatch early, so since she walked to the river every so often, she decided the best option was to have the egg with her. The water trainer walked straight up to her room. She was drenched to the bone and the chilly atmosphere that hit her as she walked up the stairs only made her hurry into her bathroom to change into a pair of dry clothes.

She remembered when she first got the egg, it was a gift from Professor Oak, only some weeks ago, and she had treasured the Pokémon since then. She hadn't known what Pokémon was inside of the egg, at least until tonight. As she set the egg on the bed and made her way to her bathroom, Misty saw the ephemeral glow of the egg. A crack was heard in the silent room, and as the zigzagging lines moved across the egg, the light grew brighter. The egg finally turned a bright yellow, and then not soon after, it died down, leaving behind an Azurill.

The blue Pokémon looked up at the first face it saw and started to chirp at her. It held out its hands. Misty was instantly reminded of her Togepi and the memories she had with him when she traveled around on journeys with her friends. She wiped her eyes and picked Azurill up. "My name is Misty. How are you Azurill?"

-O-

Ash rechecked his backpack once more before closing it and running down the stairs to his mom. Pikachu was down there with her as well as Professor Oak. When Delia saw her son she ran over to him, hugging and kissing him. "My little boy is finally growing up!" She pinched his cheeks. "I can't believe you're finally going to propose to Misty!"

Ash blushed and rubbed his nose, stepping farther from his mother. She was shedding tears now, still ranting about how Ash had grown up right before her very eyes. "Mom…" he said.

"Well it is a big step Ash. She has every right to be happy." Professor Oak stepped up behind Delia and put his arms around her shoulders.

"I know that Professor Oak, I know. But I have to go now." Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder as he ran out the door. "Bye you guys, wish me luck!" Delia and Oak watched as Ash left their sights.

"He really is growing up," started Delia, "only two years ago did he actually get the courage to ask her out and now… now I'm going to be a grandma!" She sat on her couch crying expressively now.

"There, there Delia," comforted Oak, "there will be plenty of time for that. Right now, let's just see how the proposal goes."

-O-

Ash stepped out into the bright sky, confidence pouring out of his body. "Pikachu," he said, looking at his little yellow companion, "let's do this!"

"Pikachu," yelled Pikachu as they both went off in a run towards the forest that surrounded Pallet Town.

Ash recalled when he first asked the water trainer out. It was two years ago, when he was out in the Unova region. He had met a battery of old friends who were in pursuit of advancing their dreams, and those days had stirred up long memories of his best friends. He knew they were too busy with their jobs to visit him, bet even so, he longed for one of them the most. For reasons unknown, he had wanted Misty by his side and deciding it best to go down to Kanto to surprise her with a visit, Ash left the Unova region that night.

He first saw Brock, seeing that it was the first stop before Cerulean. Brock had become a phenomenal Pokémon doctor, and he was even thinking of opening schools around the Kanto region, but even with all that success, Brock was still the same old Brock. He chased after every pretty girl that he came across, and it pleased Ash to know that time hadn't changed their friendship.

Ash was sitting with Brock at dinner when Brock startled him with a weird question. "What are you going to do when you see Misty?"

"What do you mean what am I going to do? I'm going to talk to her, and possibly battle her to see how good she's gotten." Brock sighed at his naïve friend and stood up, pulling the chair next to Ash.

"Ash, why did you come back here? I know it wasn't for me."

"What are you saying Brock? I came here to see my friends…"

"Yeah," said Brock with a snort "was I even on your mind when you thought of coming to see your 'friends'?

"Brock…"

"Ash I think it's time you stop denying your true feelings."

"True feelings!" Ash jumped out of his chair eyeing the doctor as if he was crazy. "I don't have true feelings!"

"Then why so defensive…" said Brock with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest. Ash had sat back on his chair, pondering exactly what had gone on between the two of them. Was Brock right? "Come on Ash. When you go over there, just ask her. I promise you won't be let down."

"Are you sure Brock? Does Misty even like me?"

Brock had laughed so hard that he almost fell out of his chair. "Does she really… Ash," he said seriously, "just trust me. When you see her, take her somewhere special. You guys were meant to be together." It was that day that started his and Misty's relationship and if it wasn't for Brock, none of it would've ever happened.

Ash walked through the forest, ending up on the other side of it, into a small town. The sun was still high in the sky as Ash walked to a Pokémon Center, depositing his Pokémon for rest and some food. He took with him, Pikachu, and headed toward a restaurant. "We still have a long way to go," said Ash, mouth full of hamburger. Pikachu smiled and nodded his head. "I miss Brock and Cilan. I have to stop and resupply now!" When he finished his food, he decided it would be best to continue onto Cerulean up until it was too dark to continue, that way he could make it there early. He picked up his Pokémon and went on his way again.

-O-

"Aww," said the woman as she walked passed the Teddiursa, "he is so cute." Teddiursa's trainer smiled at the compliment. That was the fifth one that day, granted it was kind of less than the numbers she usually got. Usually she would get over a hundred compliments a day, depending on the attire she chose to dress her Teddiursa in. Her Teddiursa was unique. He was one who, although knew he was cute and adorable, would never stoop so low as to use that as an advantage; he loved to fight and defeat people in battle. Unfortunately, he would be paired up with the one trainer who loved fashion and frilly pink things more than the "aggressive barbarian style battling", as she so called it, that trainers usually participated in. Teddiursa would've even gladly gone for Contest battles… any battle would appease him, but no, not even that would suffice for his trainer.

It had happened that that day would be the last straw for the Teddiursa. He had warned his trainer, and she had not taken heed to his word. Francine pulled him over to her, and rummaging through her purse, she pulled out another suit for the Pokémon to adorn. The teddy bear knew that would be it. He ripped off his school boy uniform that he was currently wearing, and stomped on it.

"What are you doing?" Francine yelled, "I made those just for you!" She got on her knees and started to pick the pieces up. "Man, they need to be sewed now… at least I brought another with me…" Teddiursa took the spare and ripped it too. "Hey, why so mad today?"

"Teddi!" he yelled. The bear stomped away from the girl, and he was about to get away with no problems when she called him back.

"Where do you think you are going? I never said I released you!" The girl pulled her Pokeball out of her purse and pointed it at Teddiursa. "Return!"

"Teddiursa." The Pokémon side-stepped and dodged the light. Francine tried again, but her Pokémon just wouldn't stand still enough for her to capture him. Finally, Teddiursa ran to her and since he was in a straight line she caught him.

"Easy. That'll show you, you naughty bear." She had a smile on her face as she turned on her way home. This wasn't the first time she had dealt with Teddiursa. He was a rebel, but he had to understand that she did not like fighting. Sure many would say she was neglecting her Pokémon, but she was sure he liked her enough to do what she liked.

Francine made it home and up to her room before any trouble had begun. She set her things on her bed, heading straight for her sewing machine. She had made each and every one of Teddiursa's clothes for him, by hand, and it wasn't an easy job. He ripped a good few in the past, but sewing them back up was always the hardest.

While she was sewing, she noticed that Teddiursa's Pokeball had fallen out of her purse. Of course, it was Teddiursa's; she had no other Pokémon. (She had released them when they weren't deemed cute enough by her.) She picked it up and carefully put it on her bed, lest he get out and go on a rampage. She laughed at that notion, and went back to sewing, only for the ball to fall again. This time, red light was shone and she grew worried. The look her Teddiursa had on his face was one of pure evil.

"Teddi," Teddiursa said as he walked to his trainer. "Ursa." He had his claws out. The best moves he could have managed were Scratch and Covet. He was going to go all out, Teddiursa was. He wanted to show Francine that he was strong and that even without her, he could become stronger.

Francine backed up as far as her sewing machine could let her, as the cute teddy bear of a Pokémon stalked her. "Teddiursa… please, don't do this…"

"Teddi…" Teddiursa had a malicious smile on his face as he slapped the girl with a claw over and over again. Her face was full of scratches, and soon her body was too. Blood lingered on the floor as Teddiursa continued to slash the girl. She fell to the floor, crying, as her Pokémon, blood-soaked, walked out of the room. Teddiursa never looked back as he walked out of Cinnabar, and into the forest.

-O-

Ash ran to Pewter's very own Pokémon Center, and found Nurse Joy at the counter as usual. "Hello," she said jovially.

"Hello Nurse Joy, is Brock in?"

"Yes, he is in the…"

"Nurse Joy…" Brock walked in from one of the emergency rooms looking really happy. "Ash! How are you?" He went to Pikachu and petted the yellow mouse. "Hey Pikachu."

"I just came by to tell you…"

Brock put a hand up and stopped Ash from talking. "I already know. Your mom called me and told me everything."

"My mom! Since when?"

"I think two or three days ago…"

"That was before I even decided I was going to propose. I just said an idea…" mumbled Ash. Brock laughed.

"I'm glad that you are doing this ash. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Brock. Well I'll be on my way now. I just wanted to say hi."

"Bye Ash, and good luck! Bye Pikachu."

"Pika!"

"Bye," said Ash running out of the door.

-O-

Misty smiled at her Pokémon as he dodged Gyrados's attack. "Good job Psyduck, now Confusion!" Psyduck moved from the bank, jumping up into the air to get a shot at Gyarados. The serpent Pokémon dived underwater, dodging the attack, waiting until the duck fell above him. "Move Psyduck!" yelled Misty. Psyduck looked at her, hands going onto his head. "No! You're going to get…" Gyarados appeared beside the Psyduck and unleashed a powerful Hyper Beam. Psyduck fell unconscious; the battle was over.

"Great job you guys. That's it for today." Azurill, in Misty's hands, had become exited when he saw the Pokémon battling before him. "You like to see them battling don't you?" she coddled. "Well, I'm sorry. You are too young to battle, and I think it's too dangerous."

"Rill… Azu," he said sadly.

"Alright let's get going. We have to open the gym okay?"

Misty made it to the Gym, opening the doors for any prospecting trainers that happened to want to battle. She released her Pokémon into the giant aquarium, and then headed to the kitchen with her Azurill. She was shocked to see her sisters in the room, eating a grand luncheon. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Aww, that Azurill is so cute," said Daisy who got up to hug Azurill.

"Can someone answer my question?" Misty took a seat next to Daisy and helped herself to some of the food that was presently on the table.

"Oh relax," chided Lily, "we can't just come back to see our sister?"

"No, not really…" Misty whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. So what are you guys here for?" Azurill was handed to Violet, and she started to explain.

"Well, let's just say we were asked to take over the gym for a while."

"You guys hate gym battling… why would you…?"

"Listen," spoke Daisy, "we are going to take care of the gym for a while and then you can have it back."

"But I've held up this gym… I don't want you guys handing away badges like you did before."

"Don't worry!" smiled Lily, "We have gotten better at battling."

"But who asked you to take care of the gym?"

"You'll see in a couple of hours Misty. You'll see."

Misty was now in the aquarium, swimming with her Pokémon. She loved to swim to get rid of any negative tension, and that's what filled her body right now. She was terrified of what her sisters might do to the gym, especially since she worked so hard to make it a tough gym. Not only that, but what about this mysterious person who asked them to watch the gym in her place? Where did that mean she was going to be? Misty swam to the bottom, and moved with her Azurill and Luvdisc. She watched as two of the Luvdisc swam together. It reminded her of Ash.

Swimming even further down, Misty heard knocking on the aquarium glass. She looked at the source annoyed. She was sure there was a sign on the glass that read "Do not tap." She swam to the surface and yelled at the offender. "Can't you read?"

"I'm sorry for disturbing your swim." At the sound of the boy's voice, Misty jumped out of the water and climbed down the step ladder.

"Ash!" She embraced the boy, giving him a kiss. "I missed you," she whispered.

"Aww don't worry about that. We'll have plenty of time to catch up, now get ready, we are going on a journey."

"A journey? Were you the one that…"

"Yup. I called your sisters and told them I was going to take you on a journey for old time's sake. They thought it a great idea and came down from their trip."

Misty looked to all the faces that had gathered around her and Ash. "You guys did that for me?"

"Of course we did, Misty. Why wouldn't we?"

"Thank you guys. I'll go get ready now. Come on Azurill." The blue Pokémon jumped down from the water's surface and into Misty's arms as she ran up to her room to pack. The moment she was out of ear's range, the Waterflower sisters expressed their congratulations. All three of them hugged their soon to be brother-in-law.

"I cannot wait until you guys are married!" yelled Lily.

"I know. Soon we will have little nieces and nephews!" thought Daisy out loud.

"Congratulations Ash. I knew you guys would get together eventually. It was only a matter of time," Daisy said.

"Thank you guys. I wouldn't be able to get her to leave the gym if someone didn't look after it."

"We know," replied Lily, "that's why we came down. Propose to her, and make her yours." They quieted as they heard Misty run down the stairs. She went to the aquarium and took her Gyarados, Psyduck, Corsola, and Starmie into their Pokeballs. "Bye you guys, be safe."

-O-

Misty and Ash headed out hand in hand to the next town. She hadn't known where she was going, but she trusted Ash enough to not ask questions. Though the moment it had gotten dark, and she heard the ominous sounds of grass moving about her, she became suspicious. She wasn't into bugs like that and she knew the forest was full of bugs. Ash had known that fact about her too and tried to keep her calm, but every time a bush rustled, she'd grab onto him and scream.

"Ash Ketchum, why the hell did you take me into this forest?!"

He laughed before answering her. "This is the only way into the other town, you know that."

"But why did it have to be nighttime. Couldn't you have picked me up early in the morning? Now we have to set up camp…"

"Good, because I'm beat. I'm going to go get some firewood okay? Will you be okay all by yourself with a forest full of bugs?" She eyed her boyfriend and turned away from him as he laughed. "Pikachu will make sure no bugs attack you okay?"

As Ash returned, he saw the water trainer sitting on the ground, her Azurill in her hand. She was paranoid, because as he stepped up closer to the campsite, she was startled. "Pikachu… what was that?" Ash snickered as he moved away from Pikachu, who came closer to check it out. He rustled another bush. "Did you hear that?" Misty had stood up now, looking around quickly. "Pikachu," she said as she saw another bush rustle, "Thunder!"

Pikachu did as he was told and electrocuted what they thought to be a bug Pokémon. Imagine their surprise when Ash falls out instead. "Ash, what happened?" Misty saw the smirk on his face. "You tried to scare me didn't you?!" she yelled accusing him. He sat up next to where the fire was going to be and chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I was just having some fun."

"That was not funny Ash. You know I despise bugs."

"I know," he said as the fire was lit. "I know. That's what makes it so fun!" She slapped him on the back of his head before sitting down beside him.

The night had become silent now that the two had calmed down. Ash took this as his chance to make up for what trouble he had caused Misty. Azurill was still in her hands, and Ash, he loosened her grip she had on the water Pokémon and set him on the floor, next to Pikachu. "What are you doing Ash?" she asked blushing. She knew what he was going to do. Ash scooted closer to her and turned her face so that she was facing him. His face went closer to her, and she stopped her resisting. Ash brought his lips to her soft ones, and kissed her passionately in front of the flickering flames.

-O-

Teddiursa ran forward to the giant spider Pokémon and jumped on its abdomen. He drew out his claws and scratched the Ariados repeatedly. Ariados screamed and tried to shake the bear off, but it was for naught. Teddiursa was set on defeating the overly-powerful spider. Using Covet, Teddiursa finally defeated the spider. He was also able to steal a much needed Oran berry to boost his health.

The berry was necessary for the small bear, mostly because he had been in battle after battle with Pokémon ever since he left his trainer at her house. He had wanted to get every opportunity to battle, to savor every moment he missed with his intolerable trainer.

He moved in deeper into the forest, taking shelter in the base of a tree. He was going to need a good rest if he wanted to get even stronger. He was weak he knew, and he had only won against the Ariados by pure luck. He had seen the Oran berry in its hands, so he decided to ambush the spider in the dead of night.

Teddi comforted himself in his little base and started on his sleep. He hadn't even closed his eyes when he saw two Pokémon step up to him. He looked at them, a Deerling and a Cleffa, and waited for them to make a move.

"Deer… Ling! Deerling! _I saw what you did out there! That was amazing!_

"Cleffa…" _Amazing…_

Teddiursa shifted himself to better look at them. "Ursa?" _What do you want?_

"Ling… Ling!" _We want to stay with you! You are strong!_ Teddiursa smiled at the compliment.

"Cleff. Cleffa." _Yeah. Really strong._

"Ursa? Teddiursa…" _You want me to protect you? I have no need to protect weaklings…_ Teddiursa said haughtily. Deerling and Cleffa moved inside of the tree now, closing what space had been between the three of them.

"Deer! Deer!" _You don't understand, _he said exasperated. "Ling Ling Deerling!" _You are a cute Pokémon and you have strength!_

"Cleffa Clef." _Yeah, people would respect you if you became stronger._

Teddiursa had just a moment between the two Pokémon's words before he looked at them both. He laughed for a couple of seconds and then walked out into the dark forest. They were right. If he showed everyone that he wasn't weak, he could control whatever he wanted. He wouldn't be limited to meaningless battles, and he could actually get some respect, even as a cute Pokémon. His laughter had grown louder and Deerling and Cleffa looked at him crazily.

"Cleffa?" _Are you okay? _asked Cleffa cautiously_._

"Teddiursa!" _I'm better than okay!_ "Ursa Teddi." _You guys have yourself a deal. I will become stronger. _Cleffa and Deerling smiled wide. They finally found someone who understood what they went through. They were like Teddiursa too, in the sense that they wanted to battle, and wanted to become as strong as they could be. Their trainers wanted otherwise, and put them down for their ambitions. Only when they ran away did they realize their dreams could become reality. They fought whenever they pleased and they had grown strong. They went up to Teddiursa because they sensed something in him, a sort of quality that they themselves had lacked.

Going into the tree, Teddiursa laid himself down for a good rest. He'd have to be rested if he wanted to make this plan go farther than even he could imagine.

-O-

Ash woke up groggily and looked into the sky. The moon was still high in the darkened sky and a cold wind blew by him. He shuddered, looking at the fire, wondering why it was cold. The fire had long died down, and now there was only a small glow in the ashes. Ash sighed, and picked himself up, going to put out more firewood in the dying flames. He walked to the center of their camp and saw Pikachu where he was, next to his sleeping bag, and then looked over to Misty's side. She was sleeping soundly… without her Azurill. Ash did a double take and ran over to Misty. Sure enough, Azurill wasn't where he last was.

Ash shook his head, yelling silently. Misty adored Azurill; she couldn't know he was missing. Ash went into the bushes, and called out for the water Pokémon. "Azurill, Azurill!" Ash stopped to move bushes out of the way, in case the small Pokémon was right under his feet. He looked up in the trees, if for any reason, Azurill wanted to climb a tree. He was already out far from the camp when he heard a small chirp coming from straight out in front of him.

Looking in that direction, Ash noticed the Azurill he was looking for throwing attacks at a tree. Ash smiled and laughed a laugh of relief before going forward to Azurill.

"You like to battle don't you?" Azurill got exited at the mention of battling; Ash laughed at the Pokémon's enthusiasm. "Me too. I love to battle. What are you doing out here though?"

Azurill put his head down and walked to Ash. "Azurill…"

"Ahh," said Ash picking him up, "Misty won't let you battle?" Azurill nodded. "Don't worry. I'll help her to understand. She loves to battle too, but sometimes she cares for things so much, she just doesn't want to let them go." Ash started walking with the Pokémon back to camp as he continued talking. "She had a Togepi once, and you can imagine she had never let him battle either. For some reason, he was still able to hold his own." He laughed at the memory and looked at Azurill. They were back at the campsite. "I'll help her come around, but just hang on for a while okay?" Azurill smiled and jumped out of Ash's hands, back to Misty.

-O-

Teddiursa woke up to a very, very nice surprise. He had gone to sleep with only two in his newly formed group of cute monsters, but when he stepped outside, he saw only what an aspiring gang leader could wish for. He had already gained a following, and it was quite a bit since last night. He counted quickly, making out an estimation of thirty, thirty-five, give or take. Teddiursa couldn't hold his excitement.

"Teddi!" _We move today you guys!_ "Ursa, Teddi!" _The town will fall, we will make our mark! _The Pokémon roared their approval and moved aside to let their leader lead them into the town. They hadn't known exactly what this teddy bear was planning, but already he had shown his potential; if they stayed with him, they would get their respect, and cute Pokémon everywhere would never have to be lowered again.

Teddiura marched his gang into the town that was west of the forest, and when he and his bundle of monsters stepped into the town, the people stared at them. They weren't scared in the least though, just surprised. Teddiursa realized their expressions; it was one he got whenever people saw him in one of his outfits. He growled and moved in. "Ursa!" _Take everything!_ he yelled to his gang. "Teddiursa!" _Leave nothing behind!_ The Pokémon ran, roaring loudly. Two of the townspeople laughed when they realized the Pokémon were charging them.

"Isn't that the cutest thing?" they said. They weren't afraid; they were still fawning over their cuteness. Teddi took the lead with this one and attacked them head on. His Scratch did quick work on the girls, throwing them to the ground. Deerling and Cleffa teamed up to take an ice cream cart that happened to catch their attention as its bell rang through the square. A few of the other Pokémon started to attack restaurants and candy shops. The Pokémon left destruction in their wake as they terrorized the townspeople, and as Teddi's power grew, he ran the town empty… only he and his followers had remained.

-O-

Ash and Misty continued through forest, but had stopped when Ash spotted a Kakuna lying asleep on the ground. He turned to his girlfriend and asked her if he could borrow Azurill for a moment. "What? You want to use my Azurill to battle? What about Pikachu?"

Ash continued to prod her. "Azurill really wants to battle, just come on, let me let him battle." Misty sighed and gave Azurill to Ash.

"Be careful okay?"

Ash nodded. "Alright Azurill lets do this." He looked at his Pokedex and saw the two moves Azurill had. "Tackle and Surf… how does he have Surf already?" he asked the water trainer.

"Surf was an egg move, so he was born with it."

"Oh alright then. Azurill, use Surf!" Azurill jumped up excitedly, going straight for the Kakuna. As bad luck would have it, the Kakuna was already awake and as it could have decided to sit and fight the battle alone, the Kakuna called the Beedrill that were hiding in the trees. Misty looked about her, seeing only that her Azurill was about to get bombarded by a battery of Beedrill.

Azurill, getting a bit spooked after the first Poison Sting and Fury Attack hit, started to run from Misty and Ash. He was disoriented, and was just running to save himself. Ash called him back, even sending Pikachu after him, but Pikachu was stopped by the Beedrill. "Thunder Pikachu." Pikachu electrocuted the bee Pokémon and before they realized what had occurred, Ash and Misty ran in the direction Azurill went.

-O-

Azurill found himself in a thick part of the forest, where everything was noisy. He continued walking, yelling for his trainer, but he was sure she couldn't hear him. He was still walking along a small path, into a city, when he spotted a couple of Pokémon talking amongst themselves. They were a Deerling and a Cleffa. Azurill ran to them, explaining his dilemma; the two Pokémon, the followers of Teddiursa, smiled and led Azurill through the forest and into the town they had captured.

Cleffa and Deerling were in Cinnabar, Teddiursa's hometown, for the main purpose of recruiting more Pokémon to be in league with them. When they spoke to small, defenseless, cute Pokémon (like they were themselves) the Pokémon didn't believe them. They didn't believe that in less than a day Teddiursa and his group had already taken over and kept people from entering the town. With the work Cleffa and Deerling were doing, the whole town would be filled with Pokémon in the next two days, not to mention, if Teddiursa wanted, they could expand onto Cinnabar here.

Azurill entered the large house, and was led up to a bear that was sitting on what looked like a makeshift throne. Azurill figured this Pokémon could help him find Misty, so he asked him for help.

"Teddi Ursa?" _You want me to help you?_ He laughed. "Ursa, Teddi Teddiursa." _On one condition, you defeat me in a battle._

Teddiursa jumped down from the throne without so much of a warning and started to attack Azurill. Azurill hadn't had any time to dodge the attack, so he took the brunt full force. Teddiursa exposed his sharpened claws and attacked the water Pokémon. Azurill shot forward, using his Tackle to hit the bear, causing him to drop in front of his throne. The amateur Pokémon walked forward, about to unleash a Surf, but he was too careless. He left himself wide open to the bear, who hit him with Covet and stood over him. "Ursa Teddi. Teddiursa?" _You're weak too. Tell me, what do you need?_

"Azurill! Azu…" _I need to find my trainer, she'd be worried about me by now..._

"Ursa Teddiursa, Ursa?" _You are a weak Pokémon; does your trainer keep you from training?_ he asked with a grin.

Azurill looked up at him, surprised. "Azurill…?" _How did you know…?_

"Teddiursa." _You'd be perfect for our group of cute monsters Azurill_. Azurill looked at him confused. "Teddi." _Let me show you._ Teddiursa walked to the door of the house, waiting for Azurill to follow behind him. "Ursa Ursa." _I'll_ _show you how Pokémon like us get by._

-O-

Francine walked around the town, posting posters of her lost Pokémon up onto light posts, placing them in mailboxes, and stapling them to all bulletin boards around town. She was covered in bandages, and the scratches on her face had yet to heal. Ever since her Teddiursa had left, she had not stopped looking for him. She was stopped at a police station, where Officer Jenny and some other officers were talking. She stapled her Lost Pokémon poster and was on her way to walk somewhere else, when she overheard Jenny say, "The whole town was run out. We were going to send some people to check it out soon, as early as tomorrow afternoon. We might need to call in some extra help… I think there will be a lot of hurt Pokémon…" Francine gasped. For some reason her Teddiursa was the first thing on her mind. When he leaves disaster occurs? Highly unlikely? She thought not.

Walking toward the outer edge of the town, Francine found two trainers running into Cinnabar. They were ragged, and both of their faces had worry on it. The boy saw her, and stopped in front of her, catching her breath. "Hey, have you seen an Azurill around here recently?" Francine shook her head.

"No, I don't think I did…" Then she remembered she had seen two out of place Pokémon talking to an even more out of place water Pokémon. "Oh wait, I did see one. It was talking with two other Pokémon, but it was a while ago, almost early this morning…"

"Misty," yelled Ash, "he was here."

Misty ran to Ash. Francine saw in her eyes the sadness that the trainer felt. "You saw my Azurill? Where?"

"It was a while ago, but he's not here anymore." Misty fell to her knees, Ash trying to get her to stand. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Azurill…" mumbled Misty as Ash supported her with his body.

Francine could not help but to empathize with the female. "I lost my Pokémon too…" Ash and Misty stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "Maybe they are together… you haven't seen this Pokémon right?" Francine handed the poster to Ash. "Why don't you guys come with me? We can look for our Pokémon together tomorrow."

-O-

Teddiursa walked through the town with an air of authority, and when he landed beside a small abandoned shack behind of a small family store, he spoke to two Pokémon who were behind him, to expel the human and his Pokémon partner who had decided to take shelter in the shack. Pidgey and the Butterfree ran inside of the broken down shack. The metal wall was rusted over and tipping dangerously inward. There was a yell and then a struggle was seen as the wall fell outward. The Pidgey was flapping its wings around the scared boy while the Butterfree threw a stun spore on the still fighting Sunkern.

"Azurill…" _The boy…_ Azurill spoke. He had a bad feeling that was just the beginning.

Teddiursa stepped up to the frightened little boy. About the time he had run out the town, Teddi was told there was a boy and his Pokémon still living somewhere in the town. He waited before taking the boy out, for a day like this, where he was able to use him as an example for others.

The boy looked up into those dark eyes of the Pokémon, wishing his Sunkern wasn't paralyzed just now. He saw his Pokémon struggle towards him, but it wouldn't help any. Teddiursa smiled a small malicious smile before he slapped the boy.

"Teddi!" _This'll teach you!_ He went for a double take, attacking the boy again.

"Please, please stop!" the boy yelled. His face and arms grew welts, the rags on his body grew bloody from the fresh blood that Teddiursa caused. He was crying out loud now, and it was understandable; this boy could not even be more than seven, and here he was, being harassed by a Pokémon for no reason. Teddiursa continued slapping the boy, claws catching fresh skin every single swing. In the one moment that Teddiursa paused to glare at the boy, he took it as his chance to run. He stood up, slowly, pain shooting throughout his body as he went for his fallen Sunkern.

Azurill saw the boy run into the opposite end of the forest, toward Cinnabar. The smile that Teddiursa faced Azurill with had only made to form an idea in his head. Azurill turned to the evil bear. "Azu Azu." _I want to join you._

-O-

The moon had replaced the sun by the time the three had gotten back to Francine's house. They sat on Francine's couch, full after having eaten a good day's worth of dinner. Francine was the first to break the silence. She hadn't wanted to talk about their missing Pokémon. Only recently did they finally get Misty calmed about her Azurill. "So what are you guys doing here anyways? Are you here for gym battles or something?" She didn't care for knowing about the battles, but she was trying to get some conversation flowing.

"No, we aren't. It's a completely different reason than that… wait?! You don't know who I am?" Ash answered, finally aware of the fact that this girl had no idea he had become the Pokémon Master.

"No… should I?" Ash put his head in his hands, shaking it lightly.

Misty patted his head. "Don't mind him, but you really don't know him? Don't you battle at all?"

"No, I hate battling. It is too aggressive a sport for my sweet, cute Pokémon to participate in." Francine stood up. "Teddiursa loved battling, but I didn't…"

Now was Misty's turn to stand. She walked to Francine, comforting her. "If he loved to battle, then you as a trainer should let him battle."

"But he is too cute! He'd never be able to hold his own in battle!"

"How would you know if you never gave him the chance?"

"So you know how Azurill feels now huh Misty?" said Ash smiling.

"What do you mean? I don't let Azurill fight because he has just hatched. If he was older… or…"

"He likes to fight now Mist. You should give him the chance. Did you know he trains alone at night?"

"No," she said sadly, "I didn't."

"Well he does. All he wants is for you to give him the chance to battle other Pokémon and not to baby him."

"Oh Ash, what have I done?!" said Misty, "as a gym leader, that is unacceptable."

"Don't worry about it Misty. Azurill understands, isn't that right Pikachu?"

"Pika Pika." Misty smiled at the two on the couch. They were right after all. She had only been protecting Azurill, but that isn't how a gym leader should act. She should've known that no matter when they were hatched from an egg, that they should still be allowed a fair battle.

Turning to the two, who were now hand in hand, Francine wondered why they were here again, if it wasn't for gym battles, then what was it? Misty had recalled that she had been meaning to question Ash about the same thing as well but the topic of the Pokémon had clouded her mind. "Yeah, I want to know too, why are we here? You never told me why you wanted to travel again after all this time?"

Ash laughed, and scratched his head. "I really cannot say. Isn't some alone time good enough for us?" Misty sighed. Ash had gotten away with explaining his reasons this time.

It was early the next morning when the three woke up and walked to the edge of the town, towards the forest. Just at the same time as them, they saw the Officer Jennys lining up to get to the forest. "Okay, remember, these Pokémon are dangerous. Battle if you have to." Ash looked at Misty, who looked at Francine; they nodded and ran to the police. "Hey, what are you doing here?" a Jenny yelled at them.

"Officer Jenny, please our Pokémon are over there."

"Wait, you mean…"

"Yes," said Francine, coming to terms with it, "my Teddiursa may be the cause for this. When he leaves, all this occurs…" The others gasped around them. "I have to try to get him back, please, let me try. It was my fault that he ran away and went on a rampage, I am sure he was just trying to get revenge for what I had done to him."

Jenny sighed, and turned to the others. "We might as well let the kids get their Pokémon back. The others we had gotten wind of were forest Pokémon turned bad."

"Yes, let's do this Pikachu." The yellow mouse threw his hands in the air. Ash had begun to run into the forest leaving Misty, Francine, and the Jennys in his trail when he jumped back quickly spooked.

"Ash what's wrong?" Ash pointed to the forest. It was quiet. Misty moved her head closer to where Ash was pointing. "What is it Ash, I don't see anything…" Misty walked closer, and that's when a boy staggered out of the forest, holding a Sunkern close to him, crying softly.

"Oh, are you okay?" yelled another Jenny running to the boy. "What happened?"

"Teddi…Ursa. He… attacked my Sunkern. Please help me; he's out to get me… I don't think I would've made it out if I didn't… didn't run for it!" he said in tears. Officer Jenny took the boy in her hands.

"I'll take him to the station; you guys hurry up and get to the other town. We need to stop this before it gets any worse."

-O-

Teddiursa looked onto his following, smiling widely at them. They had all cheered when Azurill decided to join the group, and they were happy at how strong and big they were all getting; in a matter of days, Teddiursa wanted to move into Cinnabar and give those city folk what they deserved. The bear Pokémon looked at them, calling an Oddish out towards him.

"Ursa, Teddi?" _Why do you look so sad? _He said, seemingly concerned.

Oddish looked up at him, but turned his head away quickly. "Oddish… Odd…" _This all seems… bad, what we are doing…_ Oddish managed to look up at their leader after all had gone silent beside him. Teddiursa's eyes were shadowed, and no emotion was able to be detected from his look. Oddish spoke again, telling the bear that what they wanted was to get strong, not involve people who had nothing to do with their quest.

Teddiursa stood up and slowly walked over to the plant Pokémon; Oddish stepped back, getting caught in front of a few Pokémon who stood behind him. "Ursa Teddi?" _Involve_ _people who had nothing to do…?_ He said softly. "Ursa Teddiursa Ted!" _It has everything to do with them, and if you think differently, you can just die along with them!_ Teddiursa extended his claws and stole a look at Oddish who had outright begun to run. It was Cleffa and Deerling who had stopped him, laughing as he backed up and into Teddiursa. He turned around, staring Teddi in the eyes.

"Oddish!" he yelled throwing a Stun Spore in the air. Teddiursa dodged it easily and sliced the plant into pieces with just one move. Blood soaked his fur and as he looked back at his gang, he started to glow. His paw had doubled in size, as well as his body, and in less than a second, he was towering above the other Pokémon. Gasps of amazement were exchanged between the Pokémon and especially Cleffa and Deerling; they were super excited about Teddiursa's sudden transformation. Teddi's glow subsided, and he looked over at himself.

"Ursaring!" He screamed. Yes, he was now bigger, and stronger than ever to do what he had to do. He roared, "Ursa Ring Ursa." _We can take over the next place! Cute Pokémon everywhere will know my name!_

Azurill stared back at the evolution change and gulped back all of his fear; this guy was nobody to mess with now. He turned his body, and saw the two Pokémon who had recruited him, talking amongst themselves. They were talking excitedly, though, what about, Azurill wondered.

-X-

A/N: How are you guys liking this story so far? Let me know, or not know, it's up to you either way. I just split this into two chapters because it was too long to have as one chapter, so yes my readers, read on!


	2. Chapter 2

Continuation of the long chapter, take one:

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

A Book's Cover

-X

Jenny rode through the forest swiftly, dodging tree and bushes with the air of a master. They headed for the taken over town, neighbor to Cinnabar, quickly, hoping to reach there in time before another incident occurred again.

They were a few feet behind the town's edge, and the Jennys came to a halting stop. They jumped off, all of them taking out their Pokémon partners. "Okay, we go in and stop these rogue Pokémon. Make sure there are no injured, and," she said eyeing everybody, "don't hold back. We'll get them treated, so please, the priority is to protect yourself? Am I understood?" They all looked back at her, nodding.

"So this is where we part ways. This feels like the old days doesn't it Mist?" asked Ash taking her hand and running with her. She screamed at his roughness, but followed none-the-less, Francine not far behind.

Ash, Misty, and Francine, the moment they hit the town, were attacked by a various amount of Pokémon. "Oh my gosh!" yelled Francine as they surrounded her. "They are so cute! No way they can be too hard to beat."

"You'd be surprised," said Ash letting Pikachu down from his shoulder, "battles aren't determined by looks. Come on out everybody!" Five other Pokeballs left Ash's belt, releasing the monsters that were encapsulated inside. "Attack!" he yelled not bothering to deal with individual attacks. "Misty, take Francine and look for your Pokémon. I've got this.'

"Ash," said Misty grabbing his hand, "you can't take all of them on. It's too much, I have to—"

"No," Ash interrupted, "I can do this, and plus," he said pulling her close and kissing her, "I have something I need to do, so I won't be going anywhere."

"What is that Ash?" asked Misty. Francine had realized they were wasting time, and called on Misty, after she started to run ahead of the water trainer. "I will find out Ash Ketchum!" When Misty turned back to look for the last time, he was deep in the battle, and the other Jennys had run passed him, going through, and searching the houses.

-O-

"Sentret Sen Tret," _There is a disturbance in the town_, said Sentret walking up to Ursaring. "Tret Tret Sen." _People… probably trying to stop us._

Ursaring stood up, smiling evilly. Azurill had watched his movements, and he was shaking. Azurill could only guess that it wasn't from fear. "Ring, Ursaring." _Let's go teach them a lesson why don't we, and plus, I want to check out my newest attack._

-O-

Misty and Francine ran through the town with no idea at all on where to look, or where to start. Misty wanted to get a general idea of where Teddiursa would be if he had in fact run away. When she asked Francine, she was just at a loss as Misty was. "So we have no idea where either of our Pokémon are… that's just great!" said Misty.

Pokémon had started to surround her, but she hadn't been in the mood to play. Two Pokémon were lost that weren't supposed to be, and she didn't want to know what tortures were awaiting them.

"Okay, Gyrados, Corsola, Starmie, come on out!" The Pokémon were released and instantly attacked the surrounding Pokémon.

-O-

Azurill took a deep breath, and stepped in front of Ursaring as he got outside. "Ursa Ursa?" _What is this?_

"Azurill…. Rill…" _I cannot let you do this… it is wrong…"_

The other followers fell into place, all of them about to attack the water Pokémon that had the gall to call out their boss like that.

"Ursa Ursa Ring Ring Ursa?" _So I guess you want to defeat me in order to stop what I am doing here in this town right?_ He said with a hint of spite. He turned to the Pokémon. "Ring Ursa." _Let me show him what happens to those who defy me._ The circle around them had cleared just as fast as it had formed. The two Pokémon eyed each other about to have a battle like that of David against Goliath, Odysseus and Poseidon's Cyclops son. It may have seemed impossible, but he was sure he could… hold his own.

They followed each others move, Ursaring's giant steps shaking Azurill to the core. Azurill threw his hands up in the air, unleashing a giant wave of water behind him. Some of the Pokémon were swept away from the battle scene, whilst others held on, glowering at the Pokémon. Ursaring laughed and walked up to Azurill. He picked the little ball shaped Pokémon up, swinging him violently in the air. He threw Azurill up into the air and Focus Punched him right over the building that stood beside them. Deerling and Cleffa patted the bear on the leg, smiling to each other as they made their way into the town.

-O-

Azurill flew through the air, clenching his eyes as tears flew behind him. He had wanted to do right, and fight Ursaring, not only to fight for what was right, but also to prove to himself and Misty, that he was able to hold his own in a battle. His tears hit his rubbery skin, sliding off as he came to the closer to the ground. His body was aching, so he had no way of turning, or moving his tail to guide him through the air. He was feet away, waiting for his death as he hit the hard, rough surface of the concrete when he felt someone catch him.

"Whoa" said the voice, "you need to watch where you're falling." Azurill looked up at the smiling face, and the squinting eyes, chirping loudly. He had seen this man sometimes before, but he knew he was in good hands. Azurill smiled, tears of joy now escaping his eyes as he hugged the man. "Okay, okay Azurill," he said putting him on the ground and taking out medicine for his sore body, "where is Misty?"

Azurill cried even louder, still clutching on to the man. "Okay, calm down. This may sting a little," he said to the Pokémon as he sprayed the rejuvenating medicine over his body. "Come with me, we'll find her," he said packing his things and running through the street, calling out for Misty.

-O-

Ursaring walked down the street, a plethora of Pokémon following him, as he checked every single building he passed by. He had wanted to find the intruders now; the attack he used on Azurill was great! Never before had he had such a strong move! Some of his Pokémon minions were ahead of him, scouting the area in case the intruders had happened to be there. When he turned around, he told the bear without words that his prey was just ahead. Ursaring smiled, and with giant steps, appeared in front of the two young women.

Ursaring had gasped inwardly when he saw Francine, but then it turned to delight. He could show her just how easy it was for him to become stronger without her.

Francine, on the other hand, had gasped inwardly too, but that did not turn to delight, but distraught. She had wanted to find her cute, small, always a rebel Teddiursa, but came back to find… this evolved form. This was the reason she never had Pokémon, more than one of them at least. She hated when they evolved, and she could never get them to stop… even if they didn't battle (with her), somehow, they would always evolve, and when that happened, she would release them, never to be seen again. She stared into the eyes of her Pokémon, considering everything that they had been through. "Teddi… Ursaring…" she spoke, walking to him, "please come back, even like this, I would still accept you."

-O-

Ash and his Pokémon were doing a great job defeating the enemy, but that was when he had a good full line of them to back him up. Because of the sheer numbers, he hadn't been able to hold up. Three of his Pokémon remained, Muk, Pikachu, and Floatzel, mostly on the basis because they could hit multiple foes at once, and Muk, they would faint by getting stuck in his sticky mess of a body.

The Pokémon grew in numbers once more, and Ash's Pokémon got ready for the next barrage. It was when he heard some familiar voice calling out for Misty's name did he look back and see the man. Ash grinned. "Brock! What are you doing here?"

Brock turned to the young man and smiled. "Look who I found wandering around the air." Azurill popped up from behind Brock's shoulder.

"Thank goodness. Misty was so worried."

"As for what I'm doing here, the Jennys wanted a Pokémon doctor around for all the injured that would have to be treated after all this."

"Alright then, lets get these Pokémon out of the way so we could get to Misty."

Ash was about to attack, but Brock stopped him. "Let me." Brock took one Pokémon. "Come on out Hypno."

"Hypno? That's not yours is it?"

"Long story, but yes, it is." Hypno stood out in front of the enemy Pokémon. "Alright Hypno Hypnosis, and make it so they have no idea why they are there, and so they want to go home." Hypno nodded, and moved his hands to rhythm. The Pokémon watched his movements; Ash recalled his two others since they too watched the pendant in Hypno's hands. The Pokémons' eyes got heavy lidded, and Hypno started to say his command. His hands returned to his side, and the Pokémon, still half-dead, turned to enter the forest. "Good job Hypno." Looking over at Ash, Brock started smiling and holding him close. "So, did you tell Misty yet?"

"No, I hadn't had a chance since all this had happened."

"I should've known you were going to be involved somehow, we always were." Ash laughed. "So after everything, just spring it on her okay?"

"Of course. I don't want to wait until dinner anymore!"

"That's the spirit… my young friend… is getting married before me!" yelled Brock into the air. Ash patted his back, walking him down the road to the others.

-O-

Ursaring didn't think he heard her right; she wanted him back? Even if he looked like this? She wasn't at all subtle when she told the Pokémon that if they ever turned ugly she would release faster than they knew what happened, but here she was, going against her own words to get him back. He shook his head, and charged her.

"Watch out!" All other of Misty's Pokémon were preoccupied, keeping the mass number of cute Pokémon off of them, but Psyduck wasn't. He jumped out of his Pokeball, blocking the attack to Francine with his head. Misty smiled, both relieved and excited; Psyduck was about to battle another tough opponent. "Alright Psyduck, Psychic!" Psyduck looked at Ursaring who was already attacking, and started his attack, but the bear had arrived way to fast for Psyduck; he could do nothing but keep his stance as the raging Pokémon came towards him.

Ursaring pushed Psyduck back but only a bit. Psyduck, after regaining his stance, looked back up at Ursaring with rainbow eyes. His Psychic was released, pushing the giant bear away from him, rolling on the street.

Francine, who, although hated battling, knew what it took to battle. She knew Ursaring's pride was too much and that was how she was going to turn this battle into their favor. She started to talk to her former Pokémon. "Ursaring, you call yourself a real Pokémon battler? You let him counterattack, and then throw you onto the street like that? I am glad I never wasted my time battling with you; it seems you don't know how to play the game."

"Francine, what are you doing?" whispered Misty.

"Trust me. He will fall for the bait."

Ursaring had thought about it. She was right, however much he hated to admit it. If he wanted to show her that he had gotten this far without her, then he'd have to battle with all of his spirit. "Ursa… Ring." _Nobody interfere… this is my battle_. He stepped up in front of Psyduck, finally ready to battle. Francine had other plans; if he was this easily baited, then she could possibly get him back; he may have not been a cute Pokémon anymore, but she still did love the guy.

Ursaring took his stance and ran forward with Scratch. "Psyduck dodge!" said Misty. "Then use Water Gun." The water erupted from Psyduck's mouth, catching the bear off-guard; he fell to the floor, trying to pick himself up.

"Ursaring," started Francine, "please come back. I know you did all this so that I could see how strong you've gotten, and I'm sorry I didn't see it before. You don't have to do this. I will let you battle if that is what you truly want."

He looked at her, contemplating. What is she saying now, he thought. Hadn't she been the one to say battling was terrible?! He stood up, looking at her straight in the eyes. Deerling and Cleffa had shaken their heads, walking to Ursaring. "Cleff, Cleffa." _Don't believe a word she says!_ He said.

"Deer." _She is trying to trick you,_ yelled Deerling.

"Ursaring!" said Ursaring just before running forward. Misty wondered what attack was next, but instead of waiting for that, hit the bear with a Confusion. He didn't stop though, and continued on to hit Psyduck with Covet. Psyduck flew to the floor, but got right back up; the attack would have been worse if Ursaring was stronger.

"Ursaring," said Francine walking slowly toward him. The Confusion's effect was starting, and he was getting disoriented by all the voices that were yelling at him. For some odd reason, Francine was the one he heard the most. "Please, come back with me. I truly miss you, and I will be open to your ideas from now on!" One look back at Francine, he could tell that she was being genuine in her feelings. He sighed, and smiled at her, walking over to her with big open arms.

"Ursaring!" he said for the first time with a smile. Francine hugged the big bear back, glad that all this was over.

"Thank you Ursaring, and you don't even have to wear those cute outfits I made for you."

"Deer!" _This can't be!_

"Cleffa?!" _What is going on?!_

"Ursa Ursa Ring Ring." _We're done here; you can all go back home, _said Ursaring to the other Pokémon. They gasped. Everything they had gone through and he ended it just like that? "Ring Ursaring," _My trainer conceded and I can go back home_. The Pokémon were about to complain again, but Ursaring roared at them. They scurried back into the forest, away from their former leader. Only two remained, and they looked angry.

"Clef Cleffa!" _We allowed you to get all this!_

"Deerling Deer!" _Yeah, you wouldn't even be offered a place back if it wasn't for us!_

"Clef," _You better watch your back_, said Cleffa suspiciously

"Ling…" _You best…_ said Deerling in the same tone. They walked away, glaring at Ursaring before running behind the Pokémon who were still scurrying into the forest.

"Thanks Misty," said Francine, "I wouldn't have gotten him back if it wasn't for you."

"No, it was Ash. I was about to do the same thing to my Pokémon too, remember?"

"Hey Misty," they heard, soon after they had finished their conversation. Brock was running with Ash and Pikachu.

"Brock!" she said, running over to hug her long-time friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to return a friend."

"Huh… what are you—" Azurill popped his head from behind Brock's shoulder again, jumping into Misty's arms. "Azurill!" she said, tears brimming her eyes, "I missed you so much. And I know that you like to battle, but I thought you were just too young… I guess this is the first time I realized it. I'll let you battle if you want okay?" Azurill hopped into the air, ecstatic. "And thank you Brock for finding him."

"Oh your good news isn't done yet Misty, Ash has something to say." Brock moved away from Ash, leaving him red-faced and mumbling to himself.

"What's wrong Ash?" asked Misty.

"Well…" he said walking up to her. "I just wanted to give you this…" He dug around his pockets, but couldn't find what it was he was looking for. "Oh no! Where is it? I couldn't have lost it…!"

"You gave it to Pikachu remember?" whispered Brock loudly.

"What is going on Ash Ketchum?" laughed Misty. Pikachu handed Ash the box and Misty realized exactly what it was. She gasped, smiling big.

"Misty, I love you, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will Ash Ketchum, I love you too!" she yelled, hugging him tightly. Ash could do nothing more but to laugh embarrassedly.

"I better call your mom, tell her wedding plans need to be made," joked Brock.

"If I know her, she already started them," laughed Ash.

They later met up with the Jennys, who had used capturing the Pokémon as a method of stopping them. They walked over to the happy group. Brock got on his knees and took the first Jenny's hand. "You are the epitome of beauty and strength…" Misty pulled him to the back with her.

"He just never learns does he?"

"So you got your Pokémon back I see. Good, we just need to make sure these Pokémon are healthy and then we can return them to their rightful place. Now about their leader…" Jenny said looking at Ursaring. "He caused a lot of damage…"

"I understand, but I'll make sure both he and I work to clean this mess up."

"We'll help you too!" said Ash. "You are our friend now, you can't do this alone." Misty and Brock nodded.

"Thanks you guys," said Francine. "You better thank them too Ursaring. You may be able to battle, but that doesn't mean you are without punishment."

"Ursaring," he said sheepishly.

-O-

It was late that night, and the gang had perched under the stars, somewhere in the forest, eating a delicious meal cooked by none other than Brock. They sat at the table, eating blithely, talking amongst themselves until most had gone to sleep. Ash and Misty were near the fire, sitting close to each other. "We are engaged, I still can't believe it. I always thought I'd be the one to make the first move."

"I promise you, if it wasn't for Brock, we wouldn't have even had a date. Did you know I never knew you liked me all these yeas?"

Misty looked up at him. "Yeah, I know that. I guess I should've known Brock is the mastermind behind everything…"

"Hey, give me some credit. I decided to ask you to marry me, not Brock."

She gave him a kiss. "Of course Ash, even you have good thoughts sometimes." She laughed.

"Hey!" He grabbed her, and moved her closer to him, kissing in the presence of flickering flames just like the first night they were alone.

It was a few hours past midnight when Brock and Misty woke up to a loud sound. "Hey, did you hear that?"

"Yes," said Brock, "wake up the others. Something tells me we need to make a break for it." Misty did as she was told, and woke up the other sleeping humans. They woke up their Pokémon, and all stood in the middle of the camp as Brock searched behind the bushes. He came running back, yelling at them to hurry as well. "We have company. Hurry to the city so we can get them in more open ground." The humans ran to Cinnabar, stopping just enough for the Pokémon to get a bit into the city. The people who were out at this time, screamed into the night that the Pokémon invasion was happening here too. A panic was stricken, and the gang took out their Pokémon to quell what urge they had to attack the city.

Ursaring stepped up to the Pokémon. "Ursaring?! Ursaring!" _What are you doing?! I thought I told you to leave!_

Two Pokémon stepped up. They seemed different than the last time Ursaring saw them. "Deerling Deer." _Hello Ursaring._

"Cleffa Clef?" _Did you miss us?_

"Ursaring Ursa?" _What is going on here?_

"Deer…" _We just decided…_

"Cleffa," _To take things into our own hands,_ said Cleffa with a sneer. "Clef Cleffa_!" Now attack!_

The Pokémon invasion had soon begun again, with the cute Pokémon attacking the other trainer's Pokémon. This time, as was the Jennys way, the police brought up a truckload of Pokeballs, and instead of fighting, they all captured the Pokémon. Misty, Ash, and Brock, looked at one another and then after nodding released their Pokémon.

Deerling and Cleffa surrounded the brown Pokémon bear, circling him as he tried to keep an eye on both. "Ursa Ursa…" _How do you guys think to beat me?_ he said with a smug smile. The two Pokémon smiled at each other, not bothering to answer him. "Ring Ursa." _Have it your way._

Ursaring jumped at the smaller of the two first, grabbing Cleffa in his arms and throwing him into the air like he did with Azurill. Cleffa chuckled loudly and looked down on Ursaring, unleashing a powerful Magical Leaf on him. Ursaring covered himself, shielding the leaves from attacking him. After Cleffa had landed back onto the floor, beside Deerling, the true battle began.

Francine ran to Ursaring's side, yelling out commands as the two Pokémon double teamed him. It was hard to keep up with them… how were they so… "Ring! Ursaring?!" _How are you beating me? How are you guys this strong?_ The two foes laughed, walking up to Ursaring.

"Ursaring," shouted Francine, "Leer!" Ursaring tried to get a fix on at least one of them, but they kept avoiding him. Deerling pounced, jumping onto his back and hitting him with an Energy Ball. "Ring…" said Ursaring as he was hit. "Ursaring?" _How…?_

"Deerling Deer. Ling Ling Deer." _We planned all of this Ursaring. We were already stronger than you when we met you._

Ursaring got up, moving away from the two Pokémon. "Ring?" _What do you…?_

"Cleffa…" _We don't have the…_

"…Ling." …_Leadership skills we saw in you._

They began to face off again, Ursaring getting pounded by the two smaller, but way stronger Pokémon. Misty, taking her eyes off of the barrage of Pokémon that still attacked them, looked down to her blue companion. He was staring at the battle as if he wanted in. "So Azurill," said Misty looking down at him, "do you wanna show me what you've got?" Azurill chirped loudly, and jumped into the air. "Alright then, Ursaring watch out. Azurill Surf!"

The wave pushed the deer and the moon Pokémon off of the concrete grounds of the town, and into two trees that stood behind them. Azurill walked over to Ursaring. "Azurill." _Two on two sounds like better odds._

"Ring." _Right_, he said as they got down to business.

Deerling was the first to stand, and the moment he did, he was already charging towards them, using a Take Down. Ursaring held his stance, about to take the deer head on, but he felt himself moving backwards.

Cleffa had been at the tree, glaring at Ursaring, but still battling. After his Metronome had been used he found himself already in front of Ursaring, pushing him backwards with his Extreme Speed, getting him off of his stance. Deerling was able to use his move to the fullest, slamming the bear all the way into a building that stood quite a ways away.

Deerling continued to follow, using his Double Kick on the downed bear. Cleffa was beside him, again with a Metronome, though this time when his hands moved in the air, it produced Assist. With a smile Cleffa was able to use one of Deerling's moves and he took the Energy Ball and set it on the bear. They both jumped back, savoring their work, when another barrage of water came at them. They were ready for it this time, bracing themselves until the deluge was over.

Azurill jumped at the chance of another attack, and in front of him, passed a glowing figure, he saw Ursaring getting up. Ursaring waited until the dust had settled from the earlier attack, when he saw Deerling glowing in front of him. He roared, trying to get to him before he evolved, but he was too slow.

Deerling had now evolved into Sawsbuck.

Misty and Francine were frantic, trying to get the battle over with. No matter how much trust Misty put in her Azurill, she knew this match belonged to Ursaring, and that if he wasn't the winner, then Azurill would lose too. She looked at Francine, and told her to command her Pokémon.

Francine was at a loss. She didn't know what to do with Ursaring, and seeing him hurt by the Pokémon just hurt her; she knew this battling sport was barbaric; she just couldn't take it. Ursaring roared, attacking again without her telling him what to do.

"Francine, tell him what to do. We can see things they can't. Figure out what is needed for your Pokémon to win." Misty turned back to the battle. Azurill ran forward to Cleffa and pushed him away from Ursaring. Cleffa got mad, glared at the water Pokémon, and started to use another move that Misty was familiar with. "Francine, I have an idea. Tell Ursaring to move out of the way when I give you the signal okay?" She nodded.

Ursaring was still locked with the Sawsbuck, both of them keeping their ground. Azurill was determined to keep his place, fight off whatever Cleffa was going to throw at him, but he saw Misty looking at him with a smirk. "Alright," said Misty, waiting for the right moment Cleffa attacked, "move!"

"Move Ursaring!" yelled Francine. Both of the Pokémon jumped out of the way. Sawsbuck looked back at the bear who had jumped behind him, looking straight into the path of the Sing. The buck was seen staggering, as the beautiful melodic voice of Cleffa's surrounded him, until finally he fell to the floor asleep.

"Cleffa!" said Cleffa running over to the down buck. Ursaring and Azurill stopped him from going further.

"Ursa?" _Where do you think you're going?_ said Ursaring stepping closer to Cleffa.

-O-

Ash and Brock had used the majority of the Pokeballs that were given to them by the Jennys as well as Brock's Hypno, who was using Hypnosis to make the Pokémon sleep. They thought it'd be enough, but pretty soon after, the Pokémon began to wake up. "We have to lower their health… you can treat them later," said Ash to Brock. A Thunder was seen as Pikachu moved to keep the Pokémon at bay.

"I know, I know, but I thought I'd be able to keep them away for a while you know." Brock sighed, "I guess I have no choice. Hypno, Nightmare." Hypno lifted up his pendant, swinging it in the air, and as Ash and Brock looked out to the large number of sleeping Pokémon, all they could see was struggling.

"What is going on? It looks like they all having nightmares… they look really scared."

"Nightmare is a move that works on sleeping Pokémon. It saps their health by making them struggle within a nightmare. It's not something I want to use, but it is useful time to time."

"So your Hypno must be strong to use it on all these Pokémon like that…" awed Ash.

"Yeah," smiled the Pokémon doctor, "just because he's not a rock type, doesn't mean I can't raise him right!"

"Alright then, let's finish the rest so we can help Misty out."

"Alright, you heard him Hypno."

-O-

Cleffa chuckled maniacally at the two standing before him. He started to back up slowly, Ursaring watching his every move. "Cleffa Clef Cleffa?" _You want to know another good thing about getting rid of_ _your trainer?_ he asked, still walking backwards. He turned his body around, looking straight at the two young women behind him. "Clef Clef Cleffa!" _You don't have to protect them when something goes wrong!_

The little pink Pokémon ran toward Misty and Francine, with his Metronome already forming. By the time he reached them, Misty had pushed Francine away from her, taking the full pain of the Barrage that was produced. Her small body was punched several times over by Cleffa, and Azurill had gotten scared. He ran to Misty, trying to help her. Francine was in the background, yelling at Cleffa to stop. Cleffa fell to the floor when his move had stopped, looking back at Ursaring who was also shocked.

-O-

Ash and Brock heard the commotion from where the two girls were, and they ran over to them. "Misty," said Ash, grabbing her into his arms. She was badly hurt, welts forming where Cleffa had hit her. "Pikachu…" said Ash about to move the yellow rat into the battle.

"No Ash," said Misty sitting up. Ash let her lean on him as she looked back at the battle. "Let Azurill and Ursaring finish this. They need to do this themselves." Ash looked at them. Sawsbuck may have been asleep, but it didn't mean he'd be down for the whole entire time. He nodded regardless.

"Alright, but if they both lose…"

"They won't lose." Misty turned to Francine. "Believe in him Francine. He and Azurill can do this." Francine nodded.

"Alright."

Azurill and Ursaring had been so preoccupied with the humans, that they had completely disregarded Cleffa. He had run back to Sawsbuck, and with a Wake-Up Slap, woke the buck early. Ursaring growled as Azurill attacked with no other thought. He was mad that he wasn't able to help Misty; he knew enough to know that his trainer wasn't supposed to be involved in the battle.

Sawsbuck and Cleffa turned back, ready to defeat the bear and the ball.

"Azurill Tackle on Cleffa," said Misty still weak.

"Ursaring, Focus Punch on him too!" They ran forward using their attacks. Azurill hit first throwing him back a few feet when Ursaring came from behind the water Pokémon and attacked with a Focus Punch. Cleffa was flown all the way across the street, all the way into a building that stood behind him. He was down for the count, and then Brock was seen throwing a Pokeball at him.

-O-

Brock watched as the ball rolled back and forth, the red light flashing back and forth as he waited for the Pokémon to be caught. "Hypno, get ready, this one still has some fight left in him." Cleffa jumped out of the ball, red light dissipating as he looked at Brock with a look that would kill. He sidestepped, trying to back to his original fight. "Uh uh uh," said Brock, "your fight is with me."

Cleffa ran forward with a Magical leaf already in play. He shrieked loudly as Hypno readied himself for his trainer's command. "Alright Hypno, let's finish this for good. Psychic, followed by a Zen Headbutt!" Hypno placed his pendant between him and the attacking colorful leaves, pushing them backwards with the extraordinary power of his psychic. Cleffa tried to push harder as well, but the move was just too strong. He stopped in his tracks ready to use Metronome, but Hypno was seen running at full speed at the pink Pokémon. The cute Pokémon had no time to dodge the attack. He was rammed with a strong head, and pushed all the way back into the building he was thrown into before. Brock stepped up again, and threw a Poke ball at him. The ball stopped moving, light stopped flashing. "It's done Hypno, good job," said Brock, running back to his friends.

-O-

Sawsbuck growled, stomping his feet deeply into the floor bits and pieces of the material flying around him. He singled Azurill out, glaring at him menacingly, then he used Take Down. Misty looked at what she could do to save her Pokémon from getting hurt. "Azurill, dodge, and get onto his back!" Azurill waited until the buck had gotten a little closer before he jumped away and onto Ursaring's back. Sawsbuck stopped himself in an instant, and quickly changed to another attack. He stood on his two hind legs, kicking the large bear, who happened to be in his way with Double Kick. Ursaring tried to hold him off. Azurill took the distraction, and jumped onto Sawsbuck.

"Alright, now Francine, use Focus Punch when his legs hit Ursaring."

"Why do you want me to use it after he gets hurt?" asked Francine looking at Misty.

"Think about it…" she replied.

Francine turned back to the battle. The buck was bucking like a bull, trying to get Azurill off of him, as well as keep Ursaring at bay. She saw his underside, completely vulnerable, and she was sure, if hit with a large force, would knock him out. "I understand. Ursaring, Scratch!"

Ursaring nodded and attacked the Pokémon, who countered with his Double Kick again. "Alright, wait for it Ursaring…" said Francine, timing the attack correctly. Azurill was still holding on to Sawsbuck; if Misty didn't tell him to get off, he wouldn't… he was sure there was a plan. Sawsbuck lifted his legs again, and positioned his hoof in line with Ursaring's face. He got one foot in, cutting the bear in the process. "Alright, now grab his hoof, and use Focus Punch on his stomach!" yelled Francine.

Ursaring roared loudly, grabbing the hoof that had just injured him, and using his other paw to punch the buck in the stomach. His glowing fist made contact with the deer's gut, causing him to double over in pain.

"Azurill, your turn. Finish this with Surf now!" yelled Misty. Azurill chirped and unleashed the most powerful Surf he had ever used. Sawsbuck was cascaded with a cover of water, becoming drenched. He looked at the bear glaring once more before he fell to the floor, defeated.

Francine smiled, laughing disbelievingly at first, before running over to hug Ursaring. "You really do have a knack for this…"

"Ursaring!" he said humbly. She hugged him again, tears threatening her eyes. "Ring, Ring?"

"I promise to let you battle, and I'll even get other Pokémon so we all can learn to battle, and battle with each other. I've learned something Ursaring. Just because you're a cute Pokémon, it doesn't mean you can't battle. Let's clean this place up and go on a journey okay?"

"Ring Ursa!" he said picking her up and spinning her in the air. She laughed, grateful that her Pokémon had forgiven her for what she had done.

Misty still lay against Ash, laughing softly as Azurill hugged her. He too, was grateful that she let him battle, and he had officially won his first battle. Ash lifted her up, placing her arm around his shoulders. "Why don't you guys start cleaning… I'm going to get Misty to the hospital okay?"

"No problem. I'll treat the Pokémon." Pikachu started to follow Ash, but Brock called him back. "You too Pikachu…" He stopped, staring after his master before running over to Brock, aiding in Brock's mission.

-O-

It was five days later, and the damages done to both Cinnabar and the town across from it were finally completed, and Francine and the gang were saying their goodbyes.

"I want to thank you Ash, Misty… for showing me how to be a better trainer. I don't think Ursaring would've forgiven me if I didn't meet you guys."

"It's okay. I learned something too, and plus, maybe you and Ash will fight it out in the big leagues. I will still become the world's best Water Pokémon trainer, so watch out for me too."

"Will do Misty. Thanks again, and congratulations on your marriage! See you later!" Francine and Ursaring turned around, and headed through their forest to start their journey.

"Just because something looks weak and defenseless, doesn't mean that it isn't strong. It has its will and so long as it keeps fighting it can become stronger and stronger!" yelled Ash.

"That's right Ash. It's the same as for you."

"I know… what?! What do you mean Misty?"

"Oh I don't know…" she said running from him.

"Hey, wait up you guys!" said Brock running to catch up with the two as they went on their way towards Pallet Town.

-X-

A/N: Oi Vay! I am conflicted with the ending here, probably because I feel it isn't strong, and … I don't know really what's wrong with it, but I know there's something not right with it. Nextly, though, I had lots of fun with the Sawsbuck/ Cleffa battles, and I was even going to have more fighting with Sawsbuck, where he defeats Azurill with a Horn Leech, and then fights one on one with Ursaring… and then after he wins that battle, he would fight Brock's Hypno, and lose by the nightmare… but I decided on ending it early with Azurill getting the finishing blow. Sorry to those who thought the second ending (the one here) would be more exciting!

I hope I kept to the 'cute Pokémon can be strong' aspect throughout the whole story, again, sorry if I didn't…


End file.
